


命定之人

by Vayuni



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayuni/pseuds/Vayuni
Summary: 《名姝》AU，锤哥黑吃黑的故事。





	命定之人

1752年，伦敦。  
“站住！”  
“海拉！我们以法院的名义宣布，你涉嫌违法组织卖淫！抵抗加刑，自首减罪！”  
夜幕中，黑纱遮面的女人不顾后面警察的呼喊，毫不迟疑地闪过拐角，冲入临街的富人区，随即消失在某个公馆后院内。  
“追！”带队的法官一声呼喊，快步上前，却被左边的手臂挡住了去路。  
“冷静点，索尔，那是劳菲森男爵的住宅。”好友兼副官范达尔在索尔耳边低语。  
“劳菲森男爵？”初入官场的索尔显然对这个名号毫无印象，并且名号头衔这类东西在索尔眼中从来就不是值得考虑的因素。  
深谙好友品性的范达尔叹了口气，将索尔拉到一边解释：“洛基•劳菲森，就是被称为‘地狱公爵’的那位。”  
这个外号令索尔颇感兴趣地挑了挑眉。  
“他本身只是个小小的男爵，年薪和你比起来简直不值一提。神奇的是，这位男爵交游广泛——我们的首席大法官就是他的忘年交，甚至传闻他和皇室也有联系，据说他掌握着许多不为人知的上层隐秘，上头对他很忌惮。今晚就算了吧。”  
“谢谢你的提醒”索尔拍拍范达尔的肩膀“但海拉是我上任以来的第一个案子，今晚就是首席大法官亲临，我也一定要进去追查！”索尔顺势将好友拉到一边，一挥手，带队的警察上去拍响了门环。  
搜查比预想中顺利，管家几乎没有多问，只是以男爵不愿被打扰为由将警队阻挡在门外，索尔则在贴身男仆的带领下来到客厅。静谧的客厅里燃烧着芬芳的香脂蜡烛，索尔借着昏暗的灯光搜寻一圈，只看到背对的沙发扶手边搭起的一双被马裤包裹的匀称长腿。一个醇雅的声音响起，令他瞬间联想起冰块在红茶牛奶中搅动碰撞出的轻响——“索尔•奥丁森，奥丁伯爵的长子，政法界冉冉升起的新星……”  
索尔走向沙发，宅子主人的背影也越来越明晰，“敬您，法官大人。”一只骨节分明，修长白皙的手递上一杯葡萄酒。索尔顺势望去，就看到了烛光下那双盈盈的碧眼。  
那一瞬间，天地寂静。仿佛海浪呼啸着冲刷过脑海，“砰”的一声，索尔听见自己内心深处被冲击、洗刷的声音。哗哗退潮后，有珍珠似的闪闪发光的东西被留下，照亮了他最柔软、隐秘、脆弱的地方。  
索尔不由得倒退一步。  
洛基•劳菲森挑眉，有些孩子气地歪歪头，然后好奇地四顾一下，笑容却透着一股嘲讽的冷意：“这里既没有火海也没有恶魔，不会吓到您的。”  
他知道自己“地狱公爵”的名头，索尔想。虽然他实在无法将面前这个漂亮的年轻人和那个恐怖的外号挂钩，但他也确实过了以貌取人的幼稚年纪，深知越是无害，越要警惕的道理。为避免尴尬，索尔接过了洛基手中的葡萄酒，顺势坐在了一侧的沙发上。  
“我们正在追查海拉，她是苏霍区最大的妓院老板。我……咳……有人亲眼看到她躲进了您的宅院，所以还请您配合搜查。”  
“海拉……”洛基好看的眉头蹙起，似乎在回忆这个名字。  
索尔忍不住观察这位年轻的男爵，洛基生着一头微卷的黑发，刚到脖稍，衬得他的面容更加白皙，但这位男爵没有按时下的流行涂脂抹粉，他的面容有种干净的剔透，这令同样不喜擦粉的索尔又生出一股老友般的亲切感。  
“我不记得这个人。如果有人躲进我的院子，园丁和仆人会发现的，我向您保证，她不在这里。”洛基笃定地道。  
“哦……”索尔有些失望移开眼，随即起身：“那么打扰了。”  
“未着正装，请恕我无法远送。”洛基依旧慵懒地斜倚在沙发上，甚至没有起身的意思，他的食指随意地扣着手中的水晶杯，应和着索尔离开时有力的脚步声，一步、两步、三步……脚步声忽然在门边停下。  
“那么您怎么解释这个呢？”  
洛基转身，看清门后角的东西后，脸色一变——那是一条女性遮面用的黑色纱巾。  
……  
“为什么包庇她？”  
索尔正襟危坐，上身前倾，俊朗的面容一派严肃，颇有反客为主的味道。  
洛基双手撑着额头，面容沉浸在阴影里，半晌后，他拿起手边的葡萄酒一饮而尽。“她是我姐姐。”  
这个回答令索尔睁大了双眼，呆在原地。  
“想不到吧？”洛基冷哼一声，笑容如冰，“接下来你该问，我堂堂一个男爵，怎么可以让自己的姐姐沦为老鸨？”他斜睨着索尔，毫不掩饰眼中的嘲讽之情：“含着金汤匙出生的伯爵公子又怎么会理解没落贵族的生活？当年，父亲为了保住财产，逼十五岁的海拉嫁给一个六十多岁喜好性虐的老贵族，海拉在婚礼当晚逃出家门，同时放弃自己的姓氏和头衔，从暗娼做起，直至成为苏霍区最大的妓院老鸨。”在索尔愈发惊奇的神情中，洛基起身，声音冷傲中带着坚定：“我佩服她的勇气，尊重她的选择，同时承诺给她保护。她是我的姐姐、朋友，你今晚休想把她从我这里带走！”  
索尔仰头看着洛基，对方修长的身影颇具威胁性地挡住楼梯口，看起来犹如凛然的战士。  
“不止这么简单吧？”索尔起身直视着洛基，高大的身影完全笼罩了对面的男爵：“我听说你知道很多上层人物的隐秘，握有很多人的把柄——这些都是海拉令她手下的女孩儿提供给你的吧？你们不止是朋友，更是同伙！这才是你保护她的主要原因！”  
“嗯……还不算太蠢。”洛基脸上的严霜忽然融化了，他毫不畏惧地迎视着索尔，笑容中带着毫不掩饰的欣赏：“没错，我提供庇护，她提供消息，我们一明一暗，互为支撑。我知道一切上层人物的隐秘，包括你顶头那位首席大法官的某些小小爱好。所以放弃吧，即便你今晚把她抓回去，我明天就能让人乖乖把她送出来。何必多此一举呢？”  
“你们这是在犯罪！”索尔痛心疾首地大吼：“是，你们姐弟是很惨，但这不是你们欺侮残害那些下层女孩的理由！你们让她们沦为娼妓，疾病缠身，尊严扫地。”索尔按着洛基的脖颈，将他拉近自己：“停手吧！这样会下地狱的！”  
两人鼻尖相对，洛基避无可避地直视着索尔，他那雾湿的绿眸快速地左右转动着，似乎想要说些什么，但最终只是眉头微挑，露出一个熟悉的嘲讽的笑容：“伦敦本来就是地狱。你觉得是我和海拉把那些底层的姑娘变成了娼妓？不！是这个伟大的国家！是你们这些高贵的法官制定出来的伟大律法！”洛基一把挣脱开索尔，忽然大喊：“管家！备车！”  
管家得令而去，趁着索尔愣神的瞬间，洛基一把揪住索尔的领子，逼近他：“想知道真正的底层是什么样吗？那就跟我来！”  
一直到马车吱悠悠响起，坐在对面的洛基都没有再说一句话。索尔有些郁闷，明明执法的是他，有犯罪嫌疑的是洛基，但是对方那副冷肃的神情就是能令他忍不住生出浓浓的愧疚，总觉得是自己哪里搞错了，误会了。一辆带有大灯的货车驶过，索尔借机看清了洛基脖颈侧的红痕，他的心里更愧疚了。  
索尔再也忍耐不住这种沉默了，他轻轻用膝盖碰了碰对方：“刚才，对不起，我下手太重了。”  
洛基冷哼一声：“我会把它当成法官大人勇武的纪念。”  
这对话怎么有种糟糕的意味，索尔忍不住红了脸，同时暗自庆幸夜幕的遮掩。  
“喝点儿吧！”洛基突然递给他一只小酒瓶：“一会儿下车会很冷，贫民窟里可没有熊熊燃烧的壁炉。”  
这……这算是洛基的私人酒壶吗？他的唇角刚刚擦过瓶口吗？索尔忍不住脑洞大开。  
“怎么？怕我下毒？”对面的声音更冷了。  
“不会！”索尔一把夺过，为了表示诚意，特地大口大口将瓶内的酒一饮而尽。  
夜幕似乎更浓了，马车的颠簸令人昏昏欲睡，索尔最后听到的唯有洛基带着笑意的道歉：“不好意思，我这次还真的下毒了。”  
……  
“哗”的一声，厚重的窗帘被拉开，刺眼的阳光照射进来，直直地晒在床上人光裸的胸膛上。  
受到亮光刺激，索尔下意识地迷了眯眼，随后睁开。  
“醒了？”那个醇和优雅的声音再次响起。  
索尔低头，落入眼帘的是胸前那只白皙丰满的手臂，伴随着女人慵懒的轻哼。浓重的香水味儿萦绕在鼻头。索尔脑中一个激灵，终于彻底清醒过来，陌生的房间、陌生的大床，还有缠绕在身上的陌生女人。  
索尔转头，不出意外地看到了窗边双手抱胸的洛基。  
“睡得怎么样？”洛基笑容和煦地走来，顺便拍了拍依旧缠在索尔身上的女人：“好姑娘，干得不错，该起床了。”  
女人娇嗔一声，噘着嘴随意地套上长裙，临走时还不忘对索尔挤个媚眼：“多谢您的慷慨探访，法官大人，下次还来找我哦，免费！”  
砰地一声，房门关上，房间里只剩下索尔和洛基两个人。  
“到底是怎么回事？”索尔一下子挺起光裸的上半身，甚至顾不上穿衣服。  
“很简单，法官大人和我一见如故，深夜出游，然后就在我的推荐下莅临了我姐姐的这座公馆‘访查民情’”。洛基就是有这样的本事，可以把最平凡无奇的字眼用特殊的音调念得令人浮想联翩。  
“你骗了我！”索尔口干舌燥，说不清那股火是燃在喉间还是心里。  
“怎么会？”洛基夸张地大叫：“我真的和您一见如故，昨晚告诉你的都是实情，只不过在临走时忽然改变了主意。请原谅，像您这样高贵多金，嫉恶如仇的人，即便见到了那些贫民窟的女孩，也不过是善心大发将她们送到教会，回头依旧会对海拉紧追不放。所以干脆让你直接见识一下妓院的生活。刚才你也看到了，那个女孩可有丝毫不情愿？因为海拉给了她工作，让她的女儿免于饿死。顺便一提，她的名字叫艾米丽，据说是这里技术最好的！”  
“我们什么都没有做过！”索尔怒吼。  
“我知道，抱歉给你的酒里药量下得有点多，毕竟你壮得像头公牛。不过没关系，你也听到了，艾米丽愿意下次免费补偿你，很可能不止免费一次！”洛基用一脸“老兄你赚大了”的俏皮表情看着索尔，仿佛丝毫感受不到对方越来越膨胀的怒火。  
“下次我来这里，会带着镣铐和封条！”索尔的声音冷硬异常。  
“那可难说！万一艾米丽被你带来的人吓到，当场向你求救，甚至回忆旧情怎么办？那姑娘可有点神经脆弱，真不知道她到时候会说出什么。哦，我忘记了，您首先该考虑的是怎么从这里出去，毕竟这里是臭名昭著的苏霍区妓院，多少双眼睛明里暗里盯着它呢。您今年刚刚入职对吧？这可有点麻烦，听说嫖娼这种丑闻对仕途影响还挺大的。”洛基咂咂嘴，仿佛真的在为一位好朋友的困境头疼。他有些无奈地耸耸肩，摊开洁白的双手：“一进了这个门可就说不清啦！”  
“你威胁我！”索尔咬牙切齿地说着，一把推开床单，赤裸着下床，一步步逼近洛基。  
“我只是想寻求合作。”洛基的神情意外地真诚无辜——如果忽略他不动声色地移向门边的小动作的话。  
索尔怒极反笑，他一把撑住门，彻底将对方困在门板和自己的双臂之间，两人的距离陡然拉近，面对着索尔精壮光裸的身体和毫不掩饰的雄性气息，洛基第一次感觉到慌乱，他逼迫自己将眼睛停留在索尔的肩膀上方。  
然而索尔丝毫不给他喘息的机会，他低下头，将自己的嘴唇递到对方耳边，用反常的温柔语调轻声道：“那你的合作可不够坦诚，劳菲森男爵——你至少得献上我真正想要的东西！”  
那声音简直温柔到令人颤抖的程度，同时洛基听到了门锁反锁的声音，咔的一声，洛基的心同时沉到了谷底。  
“你……唔……”  
不等洛基反应过来，索尔直接低头吻上了那张油滑的嘴，唇舌交缠的呻吟在静谧的室内被无限放大。  
洛基狠命咬破了索尔舌尖，趁着血腥味蔓延开来之前甩头躲避开了对方的纠缠：“你可是伯爵！想想你的家世、名誉，你会被绞死的！”洛基恶狠狠地警告道。  
索尔却笑了：“你喜欢我。”他的笃定的笑容亮得晃眼，同时用手指抚上洛基红肿的嘴角，“否则你不会首先考虑到我的家世名誉。你果然是地狱公爵，轻而易举地就勾引出我内心的魔鬼。”  
洛基感受到那个硬邦邦的东西已经抵上了自己的下腹，有意无意地摩擦着。  
“承认吧，洛基，你我本质上是一类人。你不是纯粹的恶魔，我也不是纯洁的天使，我们只是两个动心的普通人！如果男人相爱就是堕落犯罪，那就让我们一起沉沦在地狱里好了！”  
一股热热的液体涌上了洛基喉头，他的目不转睛地盯着索尔，忽然一把揪住对方的金发，恶狠狠地吻了上去。索尔毫无章法地撕扯着洛基的衣服，两人牵牵绊绊地倒在床上。  
“到现在为止，你还有后悔的机会。”洛基在喘息间还不忘假惺惺地强调。索尔的回答是恶狠狠地将他翻过去，顺手打开床头柜，不出意外在里面找到一小盒润滑膏。  
“你真的是第一次来吗，法官大人？”即使脸被埋在枕头里，洛基仍不肯落下每一次扭头奚落的机会。  
“见到你就无师自通了。”索尔可不会承认，他在看到洛基的第一眼想的就是如何顺利地让两人‘深入交流’，洛基算是阴差阳错地意外促成了自己的心愿。  
洛基哼哼两声，未出口的嘲讽变成了被异物侵入时夹杂着痛苦的呻吟，索尔俯身亲吻着洛基的脖颈、肩胛，同时不忘加快手上的动作。洛基固执地扭头寻找索尔唇舌，两人再次吻在一起。渐渐地，洛基的呻吟变了调，他翻转过身体，暗示性地踢了踢索尔的腿，索尔立刻换上了自己的大家伙。彻底进入后，两人同时长舒一口气，洛基的双腿自然地环在了索尔腰间。  
“动！”洛基恶狠狠地命令道。索尔回他一个颇为邪气的笑容，随后他像一叶在大海中颠簸的孤舟，索尔带着疾风暴雨扑向他，洛基在震动中战栗，被快感逼得几乎快要哭喊出来。洛基死死咬着牙，禁止自己发出奇怪的声音，索尔随即深深吻住他，在快要窒息的深吻和令人抽搐的愉悦中，洛基觉得自己的灵魂都在颤抖着沉沦。他彻底闭上眼，迷失在欲海中。  
……  
“所以你为了救我，把自己都献出去了？这可真令人感动。”在教堂绝少人迹的拐角深处，海拉优雅地移开面纱，点燃一支烟，精准地将烟雾喷在洛基脸上，后者不耐烦地躲开。  
“收起你的冷嘲热讽吧，我是认真来告别的。”  
“你真要放弃伦敦的优渥生活，和那个傻大个子去美国？”海拉不可置信地等大双眼。  
“他叫索尔！”洛基忍不住高声：“是，我决定好了，三天以后就走。”  
“你知道即便在美国，你们也只能兄弟相称吧？”  
“至少那片土地上更有活力，更自由。所谓权力、规则、道德都不过是金钱的奴隶。我们会在美国日进斗金，如鱼得水，直到用金钱让当地的法律道德为我们让步！”洛基的眼中有着前所未有的坚定和自信。  
海拉忍不住翻了个白眼，捻灭烟头起身：“挣钱了别忘了来信，要是混不下去了可别找我。”  
望着姐姐洒脱的背影，洛基笑了，海拉从小就爱将真情掩盖在冷嘲热讽里，这一点他们姐弟真是相似至极。  
阳光正好，光影将他隐身的阴暗角落和不远处的明亮广场划分成截然不同的两个世界，在广场不远处的罗马塑像旁，一个高大的身影正静静等待着，阳光爱抚着那人棱角分明的俊脸，为他的金发再次渡上光辉。  
洛基整整衣领，大步走向自己的光明。


End file.
